Touched By An Angel
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: Something terrible happens in Rory Gilmore's life. Luke is there to help her. Please give this a try, I couldn't summarize it well enough. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Something terrible happens in Rory Gilmore's life. Luke is there to help her. Please give this a try, I couldn't summarize it well enough. R & R.

Setting: Okay, uhm, the setting will be sometime when Rory is with Dean, NOT IN THE 5TH SEASON, BUT IN THE EARLIER SEASONS.Don't stop reading if you hate Dean, cuz' there will be some Rory/Dean stuff here and there, but not much. Mostly Luke and Rory. Yeah, sounds (dirty) but you will get it after this chapter. I couldn't really do it at any other time, cuz' it wouldn't really fit with the environment of my story. Oh, geez, I am ranting now..

Oh, and here is my humorous **Disclaimer**. :)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, if I did, I think I would be jumping up and down, screaming 'na na na nuh boo boo' over and over again till I lose my voice, and, then I would lose conciousness. I then slip into a coma, and then I die. And, then the nice WB people will come and read my will and under **Who gets ownership of Gilmore girls**, it will say:

**Whoever submitted the longest and nicest review to one of my stories gets it.**

..And aren't I funny? But, yeah, I am serious people, when I take over the world, and posess ownership of Gilmore girls, and then kill myself, whoever gave me the longest and nicest review gets ownership of the best show in the world. So keep that in mind, REVIEW PEOPLE.

..Enough of my humor, but I am serious you know. Let's start the story. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Touched By An Angel**

**Chapter 1**

It had been Friday night and the Diner was empty, so Luke decided to close up. He went upstairs and watched TV. He must of drifted off to sleep, because he had been woken up by the phone ringing. His clock said 2 a.m. Who the hell was calling him at 2 a.m.?

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke, she's gone."

"Who is this and what are you talking about?"

"It's Rory. Mom's gone."

"What, what do you mean she's gone?"

"She got in a car accident. She was on her way back from Friday night dinner, and I didn't go because I wasn't feeling well. So, I don't know what exactly happened. I guess she swerved because something was in the way. Someone found her car on the side of the road, with her in it. They called for an ambulance, and she got to the hospital. She was still alive to identify herself, and she told the nurses to call me. As soon as I got the call, I rushed to the hospital. I was in her room and she said 'Hun I love you." Rory was nearly crying now. But, she continued. "I said 'I love you too mom' and when I looked down at her she was gone. I mean her body was still there, bit she had died with that. And, well, Luke, I need you. I mean Dean is here with me and he is doing a great job, but I **_need you._**

Rory finished, huffing, and crying. She let out a breath.

Luke needed to process all of this. Lorelai's the one he had secretly loved, from the moment he met her. And, she's gone.

"Uh, I'll be right there Rory."

"Thanks Luke."

And, with that, he hung up, got ready, and was driving over to comfort Rory. How was he going to do this? He needed comforting himself. The woman that he loved, and never got the chance to tell, was gone. But, he had to be strong for Rory, he had to be.

He got to the Gilmore's house and pulled up to the driveway. He walked up to the porch, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so he let himself in. He walked into the house to find Dean sitting on the couch with Rory in his arms sleeping, Dean wide awake. Dean saw Luke.

"Sorry, I heard you knock, but I didn't want to risk waking Rory up. She has been crying all night, and I finally got her to calm down and go to sleep."

Luke understood. "That's okay."

There was a silence.

Suddenly, Luke said something.

"When did the accident happen?"

"Uh, around 10." Dean replied, with them both whispering so they couldn't wake Rory.

"Well, why didn't Rory call me sooner?"

"Because she didn't actually get back home till about 11:30. She stopped at my house, and told me the whole story, just as she told you. She let it all out crying so hard." Dean remembered the moment. He hated to see his girlfriend, the love of his life, cry like that.

Dean continued, "I told my parents the situation and they let me come over here for the night, to be with Rory. We didn't end up getting here till about 1. She continued to cry, and I was just holding her in my arms, trying to comfort her. It was around 2, and she decided to call you. And, well I guess you know the rest."

"Yeah. Uh, Dean, why don't you go home and get some rest. I can take care of Rory."

"It's alright, I really don't mind staying here."

"No really, you go back home and get some sleep."

Dean had just realized that Luke wanted to talk to Rory, alone, so Dean agreed to leave.

"Let me say bye to Rory first."

"Okay."

"Rory, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "What? Oh, I fell asleep."

"Yeah, you did. But hey, Luke is here and can take care of you. I will be back here first thing in the morning. Well, in a couple of hours."

"Okay bye Dean."

Dean started to leave as Rory stopped him.

"Dean, thanks so much for staying with me. Your the greatest. I love you." and she kissed him.

"I love you too, forever."

That made Rory smile, the first smile since the accident.

"Call if you need anything. I am always here, and you know that."

"I will. Bye Dean."

Just as Dean was walking out the door, Rory stopped him once again.

"And Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful getting home. I don't want to lose you too."

"I will, don't worry."

And with that, Dean walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, had to kill her. But, I promise, it will be a happy ending. This will be better than you think. So, PLEASE REVIEW.

Oh, and when Rory said I love you, I had to have Dean say I love you, forever. The kid is a freak, he won't love anyone else for the rest of his life.

Anywho, review.

Oh, YAY! I rhymed!

It's funny how My A/N's can be so funny and my story so serious. Hm, it's a shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Yo, yo, yo. I want to say thanks for the reviews I got. You people are so nice.

Oh, and **Lauren Leigh**-- You think I wanted to kill Lorelai? I didn't. But, the way I am going to do this, its going to be enlightening. Believe me on this one.

**Jeanann**- Oh my god, a stalker? Freaky. Oh, and believe me, romancing between Rory and Luke is discusting, I will never in my life do that.

**roryNdean4ever**- Thanks, I think I can write serious stories better than anything else.

And, if I forgot you, I still love you for reviewing. It's just maybe when I wrote this, I didn't get your review yet.

Oh, and here is a subject I HATE bringing up, but I have to. **REVIEWING**! People, please. I got **250** hits, and only **3** reviews! Cummon, now. I just hate this. If you take the time to read it, just review! You can even simply say **'fishsticks' **and yes, **Muffin** did start that. Or, you could say 'peep'. **SAY PEEP**! Just so I know that you are actually there. If you say 'peep', you will let me know that you don't like reviewing and I will leave you alone.

Oh, and this chapter is going to be short, only because, Rory says something really good to Luke, and I mean you have to end a chapter there, you can't go on. You have to let the moment live.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, but when I take over the world... It might change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Once Dean had left, Rory and Luke just sat down on the couch. There was complete silence, until Rory started to cry again.

"She was my best friend."

"I know." said Luke with thoughtfulness in his simple words.

"And the one who gave birth to me."

Rory started to cry harder than ever. Luke had to do something other than sit there. So he held her in for a hug and let her cry into his arms.

"I miss her so much. And, I am so young and she is already gone. I don't know how I am going to live without her."

"It will be okay. You have Dean who loves you so incredibly much."

That made Rory smile again.

"And you have Lane, and school, and tons of other people. Oh, and you definately have me."

Rory looked up at him and said, "You really mean it?"

"Yes, I really do. I miss your mother a lot too, and we are in this together."

"Thanks Luke."

Suddenly, Luke said, "But I just have a question. Why did you call me? I mean I am really glad you did, but you had Dean. And you could have called Lane, Sookie, your grandparents, or your dad, or-"

"Because Luke, out of everyone I know, your the only one you loved mom as much as I did."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Okay, can you not say that isn't a moment? I had to stop the chapter there. Don't worry though, I am fast at updating on this one, because I have most of the story written out already. But, I am not going to update so fast this time, time I get some 'peeps'. In other words, reviews! REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
